1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of and an apparatus for detecting an object in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of a multimedia technology, various image processing techniques have emerged. For example, a technology of obtaining various information from an image has been introduced. However, it can be difficult to edit information obtained from an image in the related art.